Get Well Soon
by emo barbie
Summary: Sonny's in the hospital and Tawni's going to visit her...now what does Chad have to do with all this? ChadxSonny...Chonny?


Title: **Get Well Soon**

Author:** Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T** {Why? I don't know, I just rated it like that}

Summary: **Sonny's in the hospital and Tawni's going to visit her...now what does Chad have to do with all this? **

Pairing: **ChadxSonny **

Disclaimer:** I own nothing, really don't want to either, no desire, cause if I did, I'd probably ruin the whole show. I do not receive any profile or anything from this, the characters belong to the person that created the show, I just used them to write this...thing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS! {Though I would rather like the fact to get nice reviews, all those reviews saying I need to improve on this and that are okay, but their all I ever get, and I KNOW for a fact I'm not the worst person out there, I know I can improve, you don't have to tell me! Waste a comment telling that to someone who REALLY actually needs to KNOW they need to improve please. I know I have grammar issues, I know I could write better, BUT COME ON! I'M SIXTEEN! What do you expect from me! I'm not gonna go out and suddenly become Shakespeare you know!**

**Sorry went off on a rant there, but you get my point}**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Get Well Soon_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tawni Hart was was packing up her purse. Of course she was heading out of the studio, and there was no way she was leaving with out her make-up and Mocha Lip balm. She wasn't even sure why she was actually leaving...well she knew why, it was because she was heading to the hospital, but she wasn't actually sure why she was dragging herself out of the studio to actually go. She didn't care how the other felt, the other in general being Sonny.

"Hey, Tawni." She turned around to face none other then Chad Dylan Cooper, someone who she knew shouldn't be in her dressing room.

"Why are you here?" Tawni huffed, placing both hands on her hips as she furrowed her brows, trying hard not to frown, she was to conscious of those frown lines she might get by doing so.

"Well, I was actually here to see Sonny, but..." Chad glanced around the dressing room. "She's not here."

Tawni raised an eyebrow in interest. "Why do you want to see Sonny?"

"Well, I wanted to put it in her face that I won the top pick for hottest celebrity in this month's issue of teen weekly." Chad gave the other one of his charming star smiles, but she only rolled her eyes in return. He was sure that Tawni was the only girl in known history to have never fallen for that...and maybe Zora...but he was sure Sonny had fallen for it once. The keyword there being _once. _It seemed that Sonny had turned into an Tawni clone when it came to him now.

"Well, for your information, Sonny's in the hospital." Tawni threw back her hair, surprise catching on her face at the sudden frown that had crossed Chad's face, she could have sworn she had just caught concern on the other's face, but it wasn't there now.

"What she do?" Chad let out a laugh. "Trip and break her _funny_ bone."

Tawni glared at the other. "No, she has pneumonia." Tawni placed her hands on her hips once more. "And I was just going to see her."

"With what?" Chad raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna give her some kind of _"get well" _gift?"

Tawni furrowed her brows in disgust. "They _actually _do that? I thought that was only in movies."

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm sure she won't mind, since she'll be getting so many other gifts, you know, from more _important _people."

"Ah-!" Tawni gaped at him as she brought both hands to her chest. "I'm an important person!" She declared.

"Really?" Chad raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes! I am _**very **_important."

Chad nodded his head as if he were agreeing with the other before he asked his question. "So then what are you going to get her?" Tawni raised her own eyebrow at this question. "I mean, not that I care and all. It's just a question." Chad threw in.

"Well..." Tawni brought a finger to her chin as she stared with upturned eyes at the ceiling. "I guess I could always get her a stuffed animal...she likes those."

"What kind of stuffed animal?"

Tawni puffed out her cheeks in thought. "A monkey...yeah, she likes monkeys..." Tawni narrowed her eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"Okay." Chad shrugged his shoulders, brining Tawni's attention back to him. "If that's what your gonna do, then I guess you might as well go, right? And I have no more business here, so...I'll head back." Chad pointed towards the door, taking a backwards step with every other word, until he was actually outside of the dressing room and made a dash for the exit.

"Yeah, see ya." Tawni let out her own little laugh, the one she always made after she had done something devise, as she finished packing and headed out herself.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sonny!" Tawni burst in with a grand entrance, throwing her hands up into the air as she threw back her head, however as she turned her attention on the girl she was greatly disappointed to see the other barely giving her any notice. "Sonny!" Tawni huffed as she placed both her hands onto her hips.

Finally the girl turned to look up at the other from her book. "Oh, hi Tawni." Sonny turned her head back towards the book. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you silly." Tawni waved her hand in dismay at the girl, taking a seat in one of the chairs that she made sure to pull as far away from the bed as possible. There was no way Tawni was sitting next to some diseased, sick person. "And, I brought you this-" Tawni held out a stuffed cow. "It's a get sick present."

"You mean get well." Sonny corrected her.

"Yeah, that." Tawni shrugged her shoulders as she placed the animal onto the stand next to her bed.

"Oh, Tawni! Look at this-" Tawni turned to look at the brunette as she reached over to her side and pulled a stuffed monkey from under her covers, within it's grasp was a red heart with the white sown writing of: Get Well Soon. "Chad sent it to me...though I don't know why...I don't even like monkeys." She made a face.

Tawni had to hold in the laugh that she wanted to let out. "He actually did it."

"What?" Sonny turned her attention from the monkey back towards Tawni.

"Oh, nothing...I was just thinking that...maybe he sent it...you know, as a message...maybe he's saying your a monkey!" Tawni quickly shook her head.

Sonny's suddenly glowered at the thing.

"You know, maybe he's saying your some kind of idiot." Tawni nodded her head, trying to be as serious as she could possibly manage, she just couldn't let it slide, she was having to much fun.

"That jerk!" Sonny suddenly growled as she tossed the animal to the ground. "Oh, you know what-" Sonny turned and pointed at Tawni. "As soon as I get out of here, I'm gonna give Chad a piece of my mind." Sonny nodded, turning back and flopping down onto her pillow, both arms crossed as she glared at the door. Oh, yes, she was definitely going to give that boy a piece of her mind.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Chad was rehearsing his lines, propped up in his make-up chair as he read over the lines for their new script. This was all he did though, there was no reason to rehears for him, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't need to rehears, he was too perfect to do such a thing.

"Chad!" The sudden voice caught the actor off guard and he almost toppled from the chair, turning to look at the door as Sonny burst threw them.

"Oh, hey Sonny." Chad gave the other a wide smile. "Did you like my gif-"

_**SMACK!**_

Chad actually tumbled with the chair this time, having been suddenly thrown forwards he had grabbed onto the chair for support and found himself having to catch himself before he actually hit the ground. He had never realized how hard Sonny Monroe could actually hit. "Ow!" Chad turned wide-eyes towards Sonny, but the girl had already turned her back on him and was storming back out of the studio. "What did I do?!" Chad called after her, but she was already out the doors by then.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**REVIEW PLEASE! But please remember, I must rather like nice comments, I already know I need to improve, you don't need to point it out. **


End file.
